best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Riot" by XXXTentacion
"Riot" is a song by American rapper XXXTentacion. It was first released via SoundCloud on May 1, 2015 before being uploaded on the ELEVATOR YouTube channel on December 26, 2016. It was included in the music video for X's song "Look At Me!", which was released on September 12, 2017. The song samples "Ten Et Twa" by Alain Goraguer and features a sample from Jeff Berry's speech during a KKK rally from the documentary "The Ku Klux Klan - A Secret History". Lyrics Luke White on the Beat You ever seen a nigga hung with a gold chain? I'd rather sing about the same things that we claim Such is bashful, but niggas like the task force Mobbin' on the streets and robbin' stores in ski masks, bruh Niggas ask for peace in a riot and bring violence 'Cause it's a game of cat and mouse and you gon' bleed silent What's the justice in sayin' fuck it and grab the pump? Then kill a woman with many children makes you a chump Look at all the stores you wreckin', nigga, I reckon Think about the people who own it for about a second I know you got your problems, but brother, they got theirs This is not a game, quit violence and grow a pair But yo, you'd rather hear me say "Fuck black prejudice!" "Let's murder different races, grow hatred, and form irrelevant!" Views and etcetera, knives thrown Damage 'em, lives blown, oblivion hole cold, oblivious I won't dare to say that you should stop the fuckin' ignorance Murder ops, killin' shit, I'd enjoy the thrill of it Bathe in blood of officers, different corpses, offin' 'em Auction 'em, don't you bark at 'em Murder 'em, never heard of 'em I could preach the peace but say "fuck it" and preach the murder 'Cause this ain't fuckin' life that we livin' Go ahead and grab the extension Grab another one: uncle, cousin, brother, son Glory to all the chosen ones that will rid you of the ignorance But in a sense, innocent will soon behold the ignorance Blasphemous, killin' our own, murderin' black- We see, I see, death before the children White guys and white girls hanging from the buildings We hate niggers! We hate Jews! We hate faggots! And we hate spics! Hooray! We don't have to have a reason to hate them Just because they breathe we hate their filthy bums! You people need to get off your ass and wake up This is America, the niggers are taking it over and the Jews Make a stand, join the klan White power! White power! Whiter power! And I hate Jews! I hate them because they exist! I hate them because they breathe! I hate them because they're scum! The goddamn niggers are the scum of the earth! White power! Why It Rocks #The beat is amazing. #The lyrics are excellent. #X's flow on this songs is amazing and gives you an old school hip hop vibe. #X sounds awesome on this song. #This is one of X's best songs. #Amazing looking cover art. #The live performance for this song was great. Bad Qualities #The music video generated controversy due to it depicting X hanging a white child as a black child observes. Videos XXXTENTACION - Riot|Audio XXXTENTACION - Look At Me! (Official Video)|Music video Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:XXXTentacion Category:Instrumentals